


The Wedding

by SamuelJames



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-19
Updated: 2011-05-19
Packaged: 2017-10-19 14:29:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys commit to one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Title: The Wedding  
> Pairing: Ianto/Owen  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Summary: The boys commit to one another.  
> Notes: Prompt partner.  
> Disclaimer: Torchwood belongs to its creators and the BBC. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

"The law says civil partner but I say husband. When I planned for the future I always imagined a wife and children but instead I have Owen who is only childish sometimes."

Owen smiles at that. Ianto takes Owen's hands in his, if only to hide the shaking. He takes a deep breath and focuses his gaze on Owen tuning out their guests.

"I love you and quite literally owe my life to you. I want to wake next to you each day, knowing that you'll always be there for me. Basically, Owen, I want to spend my life with you."

Now it was Owen's turn, "I know my secrets are safe with you, I know you'll never break my heart. I love you, Ianto, it took us a while to get here but it was worth it."

The two of them exchange rings and a quick kiss to the claps of their friends and family. Ianto catches Rhiannon's eye as she gives him a smile. Mica looks lovely in the dress they bought her. They’d explained that civil partnerships didn't really have flower girls but she insisted. She had no other aunties or uncles and they didn't really mind treating her. It was always a challenging experience taking her and David shopping but Owen was surprisingly patient with them and it had been so much easier than any time Ianto had taken them out by himself. Owen squeezes his hand tightly and Ianto can’t help smiling. They’ve finally done it. He kisses Owen and whispers, "I love you."

When they get to the hotel they have to separate and mingle. Owen's mum and gran welcome Ianto to the family and Mica keeps following Owen around. She’s already declared that she wants to be a doctor like Uncle Owen. Each of them is congratulated by their colleagues. People keep buying them drinks that they never get a chance to finish. Owen has never smiled so much in his life.

They don't follow the wedding format completely; there is dinner and dancing but no speeches. Ianto rather enjoys the dancing, every time his or Owen's wedding rings catch the light it makes him so happy. He sings along quietly as they dance to Just The Way You Are and much later they each head a line of guests in a loud rendition of Rock The Boat. Ianto makes a token protest about getting his suit dirty. When the DJ finishes at 2am guests begin leaving and saying their goodbyes. Finally it’s just the two of them and they sit in the lobby while they wait for their taxi.

They're going away tomorrow so it's back home for the night. Ianto kisses Owen and tries to steer him towards their room but Owen stops him. He’s nervous.

"I couldn't say everything I wanted with an audience. Everything I said was true but there are words for your ears only."

They sit on the couch and Owen takes Ianto's hands in a less formal imitation of their earlier pose. "I have been in love before and when I lost Katie I thought that was it. I decided that emotions were an imposition. I don't know what you saw in me to keep trying to reach me but I'm so glad you did. You've seen the good and the very bad and you still love me. It's the best feeling in the world when you look at me like you're doing now."

"Can I kiss you?"

"Definitely."

Ianto does. Ties are loosened and buttons undone as they try to get one another undressed. Lying on top of Ianto while trying to get him naked is a frustrating experience so Owen stands, takes his husband's hand and leads him to bed.


End file.
